


What if her dad didn't get her message?

by The_Opal_Essence



Category: Epic (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Opal_Essence/pseuds/The_Opal_Essence
Summary: Basically what the title says. She has to go to the house and try to get her dad's attention after he's convinced himself that he was hallucinating. I also thought it would be interesting for MK to see what her dad went through. She doesn't really see how much she means to him when he was saying "I don't care anymore. I have to find my daughter."





	

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not going to write the stomper lines in slow motion, sorry)  
> (I also wrote this story three years ago, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. Thank you for giving it a chance!)

What if her dad didn’t get her message?

 

“Dad!” MK shouted at the camera before it shut down.  She flew over to the next one and managed to yell “Look at the screen!” before it also shut down.  She was quickly running out of cameras.  “I need you!” she said before it shut down.  She saw the last one and began pleading “Don’t stop looking.  Not now!  You were right!  Please!  We need your help!” but it was too late, because its red light slowly turned off.

She didn’t have much time to sit there in shock before an arrow whizzed past her.  She looked back and saw a Boggan getting ready to shoot another one at her.  She quickly began to fly away.

Up ahead, she could see the house.  ‘I have to get my dad’s attention.  Why would he turn off the cameras?’ she thought to herself while avoiding the arrows.

It was no easy task to lose the Boggan chasing her.  She had an idea, but it was risky.  She zoomed around another tree and grabbed a branch.  It bent out of sight of the pursuing Boggan.  At the right moment, she let it go and it hit the crow and its rider into another tree, knocking them unconscious.

Now she could fly to the house without worrying about poisoned arrows.  Going in through the same window as before would probably be the best option.  Landing on the windowsill again, she hopped off of her hummingbird.  It would wait for her.  She pushed on the window and entered the house, unprepared for what she saw.

 

At the house…

Her dad was sitting on the floor slumped against the table.  She had never seen him like this before (even though she hadn’t seen him for a while).

She looked around and saw that his computer screens were all shutdown.  The cords had all been unplugged.  ‘Why would he…’ she started thinking before she saw what her dad was holding in his hands.  It was the letter she had left on the computer screen saying that she couldn’t stay here if his research was more important than her.

“She was right, Ozzy.  I put my research before her and now I’ve ruined everything.  She’s gone and she won’t be coming back.  Just like her mother.”  He looked up and then back at the ground.  “The only thing I seem to be good at is driving people away.  They probably don’t even exist.  This is just a delusional belief.  I actually thought I saw my daughter 2 inches tall stuck in a bug jar.  That just proves it.  I was so wrong."

“No dad, I was wrong.  I’m here!  They’re real and they need your help!  Please!” she yelled desperately, but her dad didn’t notice her.  Ozzy’s ears perked up a bit, but he couldn’t pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

‘I need to get somewhere that he can see me, but I don’t want to be chased by Ozzy again.  I can’t jump that far, so how do I get across?’ MK thought to herself while looking around the room.

It was still messed up from when she and her friends had visited.  Lamps and other things had been knocked down by both her dad and Ozzy.  She saw a yardstick that had somehow fallen from a shelf and was now connecting the table to the ledge she was on.  ‘Perfect.’ She thought.  It would make an excellent bridge.

MK wasted no time in running across the yardstick to the table.  It was easier than she thought.  A bit unsteady, but still easy.  She started moving towards where her dad was.

Her dad was starting to get up!  “Dad!  Look down here!  I’m right here!”  But her dad still didn’t hear her and started to clean up the mess from earlier, starting with her makeshift bridge.  ‘Great.  I’m stuck here until he notices me, unless I want a repeat of Ozzy no kisses.’ She thought to herself.

 

Meanwhile, her dad started to destroy his work.  “They were right.  I’m only good at driving people away.  It’s all my fault.  I’m so sorry.”

Ozzy had finally noticed her and barked at her while facing her dad and then her.  It was almost like he was trying to help her dad find her.

Her dad must have thought that Ozzy was thinking about his work because he said “I don’t care anymore!  I have to find my daughter!  Uggh!”

“This stupid…” he threw some of his sketchbooks to the floor.

“…delusional…” he then slid some of his displays off of the table to the floor

“…idiotic theory.”

“No!  Dad, stop!  You’re not delusional!  I’ve met them!  Stop destroying all your work!”  MK yelled as she ran towards her dad, not noticing that she was now standing on the map of the forest.

Her dad started to turn her way.  Had he finally heard her?  She stopped running towards him and looked up to hopefully see that he had.  He didn’t even look up.  He grabbed the edge of the map and started to pull it off of the table.  ‘Uh oh.’ MK thought as she started to backpedal off of the map, but she wasn’t fast enough and was flung headfirst into the side of a random jar and knocked unconscious (just like with the mouse).  (I’m really sorry for doing this to her)

 

Still at the house…

The sound of something hitting a jar alerted Bomba.  He quickly looked at the jar in question and saw something by it.  The image was flickering, so he couldn’t see it clearly.

‘It’s probably nothing.  I’ll look at it with the helmet and that will be that.’ He thought to himself as he grabbed his helmet and put it on.  What he saw startled him.

It looked like Mary Katherine, but, just like before, it was only two inches tall.  ‘This is another hallucination.  She’s gone now, so it can’t be her.’ He thought as he slowly moved his hand closer to the hallucination to test this theory.  He lightly poked it and felt that it was real.  It started to move.

He drew in a quick breath and then said (a bit loudly) “MK!”

 

How else can I say still at the house…

MK felt something nudge her as she came back to consciousness.  The back of her head hurt, so she tried to rub away the pain.  She then heard someone say her name very slowly

“Dad?” MK said slowly as she opened up her eyes and looked up to see her dad’s worried face above her.

“Dad!”  She said as she stood up on the table.  “Don’t faint!”  She said slowly with her hands in front of her.

“I won’t.” her dad said as he bent down to be eye level with his daughter.

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“About everything.  I’m sorry.”

“Me too.  How did you get so small?”

“Dad it was amazing!  They’re real!”  MK answered.  Her hummingbird on the windowsill then tweeted, reminding her of the battle in the forest.  “And they need your help.  Can you bring me over to the window?”

“Sure.  Why?”  Her dad asked as he lent a hand to carry her over to the window.

“My ride’s waiting for me.  I’ll meet you out back.”  MK responded as she hopped off of her dad’s hand and dashed to the hummingbird she had borrowed.

She flew around to the back of the house to wait for her dad.  She didn’t have to wait long before her dad came out of the house and looked for her.  Once he had spotted her on the hummingbird, she yelled “Follow me.”

 

(Rest of it is just like in the movie.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


End file.
